Selados pelo destino
by Miss-Mandison
Summary: Ela nunca teve amigos. O seu sonhos era encontrar o passado. E esse passado? Estaria esperando o seu encontro? Eu sou horrivel em sumários...sorry primeiro fic de naruto que escrevo, espero que gostem...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto no Go não me pertencem (mas irão pertencer kukukukuku ¬¬()).

**Prólogo:**

" – **Rin corra...ahhh...Salve-a por favor**.- uma mulher de longos cabelos louros gemia de dor. Os olhos azuis estavam embaçados por causa das lagrimas. Estava numa sala muito grande e ao seu lado estava uma jovem.

- **Mas, sensei! A senhora está sangrando, precisa ir ao hospital!**

- **AGORA...**- a mulher gritou, ela estava em trabalho de parto. A expressão de dor tão incomum naquela bela face fazia com que sua acompanhante ficasse desesperada. – **Leve-a, tentarei salvar Naruto, por favor. VÁ**. – A jovem pegou uma menina loura que jazia ao lado da sua mestra, devia ter uns 2 anos e esta parecia muito assustada.- **Pelo menos um dessa família deve ficar com vida**. – O olhar da mulher sobre Rin fez com que essa começasse a correr.

- **Okaasan, OKAASAN.** – a menina gritou pela mãe em desespero, a mulher só olhou sua filha se distanciar e quando elas saíram da sala, respirou um pouco e si preparou. Não era todo dia que tinha que fazer o próprio parto.

Desejou com todas as forças que seu marido pudesse destruir aquele monstro que havia aparecido e mais que isso, desejava que seus dois filhos pudessem um dia, viver em paz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin corria o mais rápido que podia, Tinha conseguido fugir de Konoha e tinha que achar um local seguro até que a Kyuubi tivesse sido destruída pelo seu antigo sensei. Podia ter ficado e feito o parto da sua mestra, mas sabia que se algo de ruim acontecesse com aquele anjo em suas mãos, ela nunca seria perdoada por nenhum dos dois. Antigo e atual sensei.

- **Tlia Lin? Plonde vlocê tá me levandlo? **

- **Oh querida. Para um lugar bonito**. – a jovem deu um sorriso sem graça. – **Onde nenhum monstro pode pegá-la tá!**

- **Que blom, mas e a okaasan, o otoosan? Vlam flicar bem?** – o olhar de preocupação da pequena fez com que Rin estivesse a ponto de chorar.

- **Eles ficaram bem querida. E você também...Eu a protegerei. Eu prometo**.

BUMMMMMM.

Um barulho foi ouvido e antes que a menina pudesse gritar, milhares de kunais atingiram o corpo daquela que nunca chegaria poderia cumprir sua promessa.

- **Uma criança? Finalmente!** – Um homem chegou perto da garota, sendo seguido por outras pessoas.

- **Será ela sensei? Usaremos essa? Mas ela é da vila de Konoha?** – um rapaz parecia preocupado ao ver a bandana da mulher agora morta.

**- Dane-se. Precisamos de uma criança para o selamento e ninguém quer ceder, ou é essa ou aquele monstro vai destruir as nossas casas assim como a Kyuubi está fazendo em Konoha**. – a menção do monstro fez com que todos que acompanhavam aquele homem tremessem de medo.

- **Eu como Kage da Vila Oculta do Trovão ordeno que Jinchuuriki que tanto atormenta a nossa vila seja selado nessa criança.** – todos concordaram, não importava a vida daquele pobre ser, mas sim a vida de seus familiares. Ela gritou por ajuda, os gritos, na sua voz infantil mostrava seu horror.A ajuda nunca veio. O destino daquela pobre criança já estava selado, assim como o destino do seu irmão. Selados, assim como os monstros em seus corpos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota da autora:**

_Yooooo...espero que tenham gostado. Não sou uma boa escritora. Na verdade sou uma bsta, mas fazer o que...Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! Comentem..PLEASE!Tá, bjinhoss._

_Jane-ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem (mas irão pertencer kukukukuku ¬¬()).

16 anos depois

Um rapaz corria entre as árvores. O corpo coberto por ataduras, Usava uma calça preta larga e uma blusa azul. Tinha olhos extremamente azuis e seus cabelos louros davam vida ao seu ser.

Tinha uma maquina fotográfica em volta ao pescoço e sua agilidade de nada se comparava a de um simples fotografo.

Takashi Touya tinha um destino: Konoha. Para todos com o sonho de se tornar um ninja, para si com o sonho de conhecer aquele que o manteve vivo todos esses anos. Seu irmão.

A verdade é que Takashi Touya não passava de uma fachada. Há quatro anos Akani usava essa identidade. O jovem rapaz na verdade era uma ex-Akatsuki procurada pela própria Akatsuki e por varias pessoas. O por quê? Aos dez anos misteriosamente ela destruiu a vila do Trovão. Não sobrou uma única pessoa. Todos sumirão com o poder daquela bela criança. Esse foi o motivo de ter entrado na Akatsuki! O por quê desta esta a procurando: o fato de ser uma Jinchuuriki, a de 8 caudas.

Mistério era a palavra que definia o destino de Akani. Aos dois anos tinha sido "encontrada" em uma floresta nas redondezas da Vila Oculta do Trovão. Nunca havia dito a ninguém, mas a verdade é que a garota sempre soubera o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Por muito tempo eles tentaram matá-la, mas a mulher que havia lhe acolhido nunca permitiu. Dizia que já era um sofrimento muito grande ter um monstro dentro de si. E foi por causa dessa mulher que a vida de Akani mudou radicalmente mais uma vez.

"_Uma menina corria pelas ruas da Vila, lágrimas grossas caiam dos seus belos olhos azuis. Mais uma vez ninguém queria brincar com ela. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela era **o** **monstro, a aberração, aquela que nunca devia ter nascido.**_

_Akani sabia que nunca seria aceita por aquelas pessoas. Corria fugindo de tudo e de todos. Seus pés a guiaram para sua casa. O lar que não era o seu lar. Não sabia onde era seu verdadeiro lugar, só sabia que onde quer que fosse aquele casal que ela sempre via em seus sonhos. O mesmo casal, a mulher e o homem louros, os olhos azuis e o sorriso cativante que era possível ver no rosto do homem._

_Entrou no seu lar não lar. Era o local bonito. Estranhou o silêncio. Akishi a mulher que havia lhe acolhido e lhe dado seu nome não era uma mulher silenciosa. Ao longo dos seus 40 anos, era mestra em taijtusu e vivia em treinamento. Risonha e sábia. Era a razão de Akani nunca ter ido embora daquela vila._

_Procurou pela casa por sua tia (era assim que a chamava) e não achou ninguém. Estranhou esse fato, já que ela era sempre muito pontual._

_De uma hora pra outra sentiu uma dor no coração. Estava para abrir a porta que dava para o quintal da casa. Para uma pessoa normal isso não seria nada, mas Akani sabia, algo de ruim tinha acontecido. O prodígio mais odiado de Vila do Trovão não sentria medo por nada._

_Tomou coragem e saiu da casa em direção ao quintal. O que viu com certeza lhe chocou o resto da vida. Sua mestra estava lá, deitada no chão, rodeada por ninjas. Homens, que mais pareciam canibais na presença de carne fresca. As roupas rasgadas, mostrando o corpo bem definido da mulher que parecia ter metade da idade que realmente tinha. Akani soube de cara que eles não haviam só a matado, mas sim feito coisas bem piores. Coisas que no momento ela não queria nem pensar._

_A presença dela logo foi notada, o rosto sem expressão assustou alguns daqueles monstros, mas a maioria parecia está se divertindo com a situação dela._

_- Olha olha, o que temos aqui. Se não é o nosso odiado monstrinho. Huahauhauhau – o homem que ela reconheceu como o Kage da vila vinha em sua direção.- Oh! Sua protetora esta morta...que peninha. Agora é a sua ve...- antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, sentiu sua mente pesar. Olhou para a menina, mas ela continuava parada no seu lugar. Viu quando a menina se encolheu e com muita dificuldade entendeu o que ela cochichava para si mesma. Os olhos estavam fechados com muita força._

_- Isso não está acontecendo, não está.Ela se viu na frente de uma prisão, aquele monstro que estava denro dela na sua frente - Sangue, eu quero sangue...Sangue, sangue..._

_Quando Akani abriu os olhos novamente, depois de ter se acalmado não encontrou mais ninguém vivo. As pessoas, todas, tinham o olhar de horror no rosto. Todas mortas pela sua própria mente. _

_Uma chuva fina começou a cair, ela andou até sua tia. Se ajoelhou do lado do corpo frio daquela que sempre a amou. Foi naquele dia, que a pequena Akani se tornava um membro da Akatsuki, foi naquele dia que sua vida mudava novamente."_

Olhou por o mapa que estava na sua mão. Uma gota foi possível ser vista na sua cabeça. Amaldiçoou todos os deuses por ser tão ruim em orientação. Odiava ter que orientar a si mesma. Perdida, era isso que achava que estava.

Foi pulando de árvore em árvore quando finalmente viu a entrada de uma cidade, a placa Konoha fez com que todo o seu ser se animasse. Fez uma posse máscula (tinha que ser um homem né!.) Se concentrou um pouco e o seu rosto mudou para uma forma mais masculina. Esse era o poder nas 8 caudas, não ser mestre em virar transexual, mas sim ser um excelente usuário de Genjutsu.

Chegou na frente de dois ninjas que estavam de plantão. Deu um sorriso animado e os saldou.

- Yo! - um dos homens a olhou com desconfiança.

- Visita? - o outro perguntou animado.

- Hai, sou um fotografo. – Akani sorriu amavelmente, sua voz era fina, mas fazia o possível para engrossá-la.

- Seja bem-vindo.

- Arigatou. – "Fácil".Foi a primeira coisa que Akani pensou. Ultimamente estava sendo difícil entrar em outras vilas, mas parecia que Konoha não duvida dos seus turistas em mês de férias. Sorriu, ou a vila estava muito tranqüila ou acreditava muito nas habilidades dos seus ninjas. Algo lhe dizia que a segunda opção era a correta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele olhava o céu perdido. Os conhecidos diriam que estava muito parecido com Shikamaru sempre olhando para as nuvens, mas a verdade era que estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Sasuke, esse era o nome da sua preocupação, o prazo de 3 anos havia terminado e não acreditava muito que esse tivesse acreditado no que tinha lhe falado no ultimo encontro deles. No dia em que a própria Kyuubi admitiu que o Uchiha tinha adquirido um poder surpreendente.

Na verdade é que devia esta em uma missão, daquelas que ele dizia que não eram importantes e que eles deviam estar procurando o Sasuke, mas sabia que Konoha já tinha desistido do rapaz e que Tsunade não achava nada seguro que ele saísse de lá com a Akatsuki a sua procura, sendo ele um dos únicos Jinchuuriki "vivo".

Estava cansado de ficar deitado, ficou surpreso ao ver o quanto Shikamaru era paciente e preguiçoso ao ponto de ficar tanto tempo olhando para uma coisa tão sem graça quanto as nuvens. Seu estomago pareceu concordar com a sua decisão. Sabia em qual lugar ir e o que comer: Ramem.

Sabia que estava esquecendo de algo muito importante, mas nem ligou. O estomago falava mais alto que qualquer coisa.

- **NA-RU-TO...Ai se eu pego aquele_ merdinha_**. – Uma Sakura nada animada bufava que nem um boi em fúria. Ela estava com um bebê na mão e o outro puxando seu cabelo.

- **Feiosa, assim você assusta a criança**. – Sai pegou a criança que puxava o cabelo de Sakura e a acalmou. – **Shi..calma, a tia feia não vai comer você.** – ele falou com o tom calmo, mas Sakura pode ver o veneno vindo daquelas palavras.

- **Tio Sai, tio Sai, porque a tia Sakura feiosa testuda fica brigando comigo?** – Um menino veio na direção dos dois ninjas. Essa era a missão deles, cuidar de três pestinhas, digo, crianças até a sua mãe voltar de viagem. (Viram como a missão era inútil). O menino parecia ter se identificado com Sai e pegado o péssimo habito de xingar Sakura.

Ela olhou malignamente para os três (bebê, Sai e menino pentelho) e socou o chão fazendo com que eles voassem.

Olhou para a menina nos seus braços dormindo como um anjo. Uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes como os delas. Ela lhe fez lembrar alguém que ainda machucava o seu coração. Como seu amado estaria? Continuaria o mesmo monstro de 3 meses atrás?

Uma lagrima rolou pelos seus olhos, mas as outras pararam ao ver Sai que lhe olhava em reprovação. O rapaz sempre fazia essa cara toda vez que ela pensava em Sasuke. Os olhos dele em preocupação cruzaram com os de Sakura e fazendo com que essa sentisse um frio na espinha.

Respirou fundo, não ia pensar nisso. Apesar daqueles olhos negros ainda estarem na sua mente, resolveu que o melhor, por hora, era cuidar daquela menina nos seus braços.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akani começou a andar pela vila, pensando em como faria sua cena de shinobi que sempre quis ser chunnin da vila de Konoha. Foi perdida em seus pensamentos que quase não percebeu aquele lugar que seria tão adorado por ela.

Um cheiro adorável de Ramem chegou aos seu olfato e sua barriga pareceu concordar em dá uma parada e ir comer.

O local parecia deserto, mas um rapaz de cabelos loiros e lindo olhos azuis, muito hiperativo dava vida aquele lugar.

- **Ramem, ramem. Tio! Eu quero Ramem**. - falou o rapaz com um biquinho de derreter coração.

- **Você ainda não pagou o que me deve, então...Sem dinheiro, sem ramem**. - Akani viu o sofrimento do pobre garoto. Para ela, ser poupada de comer ramem era pedir pela morte.

- Eu pago pra ele. – Ela sorriu ao ver o rapaz dar um pulo de felicidade.

- **Takashi Touya, prazer.**

- **Uzumaki Naruto.** – ela gelou ao ouvir o nome do rapaz. Era ele que ela havia procurado por tanto tempo. Seu irmão estava ali. Na sua frente.

Não duvidou nem por um segundo que não fosse ele. Os olhos, os cabelos, o jeito e até o vicio por ramem. Itachi estava certo: seria o rapaz mais barulhento que iria encontrar.

_**Nota da autora:**_

_Bem..ai tá o segundo cap..._

_Espero que gostem...Ah, é Naruto e Hinata com certeza, e eu non sei se vai ser SaixSakura ou SakuraxSasuke...Tô na duvida. Tem vários outros casais mais sem muitas citações...Valeu pelos reviews!_

_**Ika:** Com certeza HinxNar, non sei de SakuraxSasuke...mas é o mais provável. O Sai vai ser só um...obstáculo. _

_**Yullie:** Valeu pelo comentário. Non tá essa maravilhas, mas fiz o melhor q pude...Continua comentado tá..._


End file.
